


Służba

by Zireael07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Het, Post - Deathly Hallows, Slavery
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Servitude](https://archiveofourown.org/works/249952) by [Zireael07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zireael07/pseuds/Zireael07)



Ostrzeżenie: niewolnictwo!

A/N: Nie ma związku z „W poszukiwaniu ojca". Za betę dziękuję Nyks z forum Mirriel.

Wrzesień 1999

Severus Snape wydał z siebie cichy jęk, kiedy brutalny mężczyzna uchylił kraty i gwałtownym szarpnięciem postawił go na nogi. Z trudem poruszając zesztywniałymi kończynami, dawny śmierciożerca ruszył za strażnikiem. Pobyt w celi tylko podkreślił bladość jego cery i szczupłość sylwetki.  
Mężczyzna zatrzymał się z trudem przed drzwiami. Czarodziej, który go prowadził – prawie jak psa na smyczy – wycelował w niego różdżką. Widoczne ślady uwięzienia zniknęły. Strażnik otworzył drzwi i zaprowadził go do innej sali .  
Brzęk kajdan nieco ocucił Severusa. Stał na małym podeście, a obok niego stłoczono jeszcze kilku mężczyzn, których czekał ten sam los. Mógł rozpoznać niektóre twarze. Przez moment zastanowił się, czemu nie ma wśród nich Lucjusza.  
Otworzyły się drugie drzwi. Człowiek, którego nie widział ani razu w ciągu swojego tutaj pobytu, wprowadził do pokoju kilka osób. W przeciwieństwie do niego byli zdrowi, bogaci… i wolni. Gdyby chciał, Snape mógłby usłyszeć ich rozmowy. Nie zrobił tego. Przyzwyczajenia z lat szpiegowania były silne, ale strach jeszcze silniejszy.  
Ktoś z „nich" zatrzymał się przed Severusem. Ten czuł na sobie jego wzrok i po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, jak musi wyglądać. Przynajmniej był czysty. Ale za całe ubranie służyła mu szmata przewiązana w biodrach. Mężczyzna chrząknął.  
\- Jak on się nazywa?  
\- Severus Tobias Snape. Śmierciożerca-  
\- Ile? – przerwał stojący przed nim człowiek.  
Nieznany Severusowi mężczyzna musiał być sprzedawcą. Severusowi po plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Jedna rzecz, być ćwiczonym biciem i torturami do roli niewolnika, zupełnie inna być niewolnikiem. Mężczyzna stojący przed nim zaczął się niecierpliwić – Snape widział, jak postukuje stopą. Idiotyczny odruch, pomyślał, ale szybko stłumił tę myśl.  
\- Dwa tysiące galeonów – powiedział wreszcie sprzedawca.  
Snape usłyszał brzęk monet – stojący przed nim człowiek nie wahał się ani chwili. Człowiek, który właśnie go sprzedał, wcisnął w dłoń kupującego zwój pergaminu. Severus dostrzegł nowiutką obrączkę na palcu właściciela. Jego właściciela.  
\- Nazwisko? – spytał sprzedawca.  
Kupujący wydał z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a westchnieniem.  
\- Harry James Potter.  
Severus był tak zszokowany, że mało brakowało, żeby poderwał głowę i spojrzał w twarz Pottera. Powstrzymał się siłą woli. Odkąd wprowadzono nowe prawo, Severus nie miał żadnych praw. Był zdrajcą. Mordercą. _Niewolnikiem_.  
Pióro zgrzytało, kiedy sprzedawca wypełniał kolejne rubryki. Posiadanie niewolnika było dozwolone tylko niektórym. Bogatym i dobrze widzianym przez obecne Ministerstwo Magii – albo raczej przez urzędników. Severus wątpił, żeby to Kingsley Shacklebolt wymyślił niewolnictwo.  
\- Severus Tobias Snape, urodzony… Hej, ty! Kiedy się urodziłeś?  
Snape wyrecytował obojętnym głosem wszystkie dane, jakich od niego oczekiwano, a potem stał i patrzył, jak Potter podpisuje magicznie wiążący kontrakt. Zamknął oczy. Być niewolnikiem _Pottera_! Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył oddał dokument w ręce sprzedawcy. Łańcuchy krępujące Severusa zniknęły.  
\- Mogę z nim zrobić, co chcę? – upewnił się Potter.  
\- Tak, tak, oczywiście, proszę pana – sprzedawca aż zacierał ręce z zadowolenia. Severus nie musiał widzieć jego twarzy, by wiedzieć, że zobaczyłby okrutny błysk w oczach mężczyzny.  
Potter wyciągnął rękę i zacisnął ją na chudym nadgarstku Severusa. Czyżby nie wiedział, że magia uniemożliwiała mu ucieczkę? Severus pochylił głowę i skupił się na liczeniu swoich kroków, by powstrzymać dalsze takie myśli.  
Snape poczuł dobrze znane sobie uczucie deportacji. Właściciel wciąż trzymał go za nadgarstek. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, co zrobi Potter? Kiedy odzyskał wzrok, zobaczył spokojny wiejski krajobraz zamiast ciemnych ścian celi. Stał na wąskiej ścieżce prowadzącej do domu, który wydawał się znajomy… Severus siłą stłumił to uczucie. Z nurzania się w przeszłości nie wynikało nic dobrego.  
\- To mój dom – powiedział cicho Potter.  
\- Tak, panie – wymamrotał, tak, jak go nauczono.  
Severus zauważył, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył cofnął się o krok.  
\- Co?! – w jego głosie pobrzmiewały zaskoczenie i oburzenie. – Nie jestem żadnym panem. Nawet dla Stworka.  
\- Jest pan moim właścicielem – odpowiedział obojętnym głosem.  
Potter syknął z frustracją. Severus domyślił się, że jest wściekły.  
\- Niech pan mi mówi Harry – Severus potrząsnął głową – Może być nawet Potter, jak w szkole – kolejne potrząśnięcie głową – No dobrze, niech ci będzie…  
Potter ruszył szybkim krokiem w stronę domu. Zanim jednak sięgnął po klamkę, drzwi się otworzyły i na zewnątrz wypadła rudowłosa dziewczyna. Severus, idąc w ich stronę, zmusił się, żeby nie myśleć o Lily. Nie myśleć o niczym. Inaczej zwariuje. Siła uścisku, jakim został powitany, okręciła Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył. Czy to kobieta Pottera? – zastanowił się przez chwilę Severus, kiedy wszedł za właścicielem do środka.  
\- Możesz skontaktować się z Hermioną? Pamiętasz to prawo, przy którym uparła się większość Ministerstwa?  
\- Oczywiście. Niewolnictwo, też pomysł! Jeden gość zaproponował mamie kupno niewolnika. Nie zgodziła się, oczywiście.  
\- Zobacz, kogo znalazłem wśród tych nieszczęśników.  
Severus zdążył zobaczyć rozszerzające się ze zdumienia oczy, zanim wbił wzrok w podłogę.  
\- Dyrektor Snape?! Jak?! Gdzie?! – wyglądało na to, że kobieta straciła zdolność wysławiania się. Było w niej coś znajomego. – Harry Jamesie Potterze, co to ma znaczyć?!  
\- Znalazłem go. Na aukcji w Ministerstwie. Jestem pewny, że to on. Nie mogłem go zostawić. Nie zasługuje na to.  
\- To czemu go kupiłeś?!  
\- Żeby go uwolnić, oczywiście.  
\- Harry… - kobieta zmiękła od razu. – Jesteś aurorem, ale to nie znaczy, że musisz wszystkich ratować!  
\- Snape tyle zrobił dla nas wszystkich… Zwrócimy mu wolność i tyle. Nie zasługuje na to.  
Severus przełknął ślinę. Gdyby był innym człowiekiem, do oczu napłynęłyby mu łzy.  
\- Panie Potter, obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.  
\- Co?! – kilka lat wcześniej Severus uznałby reakcje Pottera i kobiety za komiczne.  
\- Prawo nie pozwala na wyzwolenie niewolnika, panie Potter. – powiedział obojętnie Severus.  
\- Nawet jeśli właściciel sobie tego życzy?! – wykrzyknęła kobieta, gwałtownie gestykulując dłońmi – Severus dostrzegł obrączkę.  
\- Od prawa nie ma wyjątków, pani Potter…  
\- Niech mi pan mówi Ginny.  
Severus zamrugał oczami. Znał skądś to imię. Nie odpowiedział.  
\- On chyba cię nie poznaje. Miałaś z nim zajęcia?  
\- Owszem. Nie pamięta pan panny Weasley? Ginny Weasley?  
Och… Severus szybko odwrócił wzrok. Oczywiście, że pamiętał. Najwyraźniej była teraz panią Potter. Szczęśliwą żoną Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Od pucybuta do milionera i tak dalej. Romantyczna bajka dla następnych pokoleń. Potterowi się poszczęściło.  
\- Panie profesorze?  
\- Pamiętam, pani Potter.  
\- Na pewno nic nie można zrobić? – spytał Potter.  
Severus potrząsnął głową, nie ważąc się spojrzeć mu w twarz. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk i wypadł z pokoju, a jego żona za nim. Severus poszedł w ich ślady… tylko po to, by znaleźć białego jak ściana Pottera w łazience. Jego cera kontrastowała z czarnymi, niesfornymi włosami.  
Zanim Severus zrozumiał, co ma zrobić, Potter zwymiotował. Ginny była przy nim w następnej chwili, masując jego plecy i podając szklankę zimnej wody, która nie pomogła specjalnie. Potter mruczał nieskładnie między kolejnymi atakami – Snape wychwycił swoje własne nazwisko.  
\- Chata… Snape… Nagini… wspomnienia… patrz… Lily…  
Chłopak znowu zwymiotował, a do Severusa w końcu dotarło, że Potter musiał widzieć, jak ugryzła go Nagini. To nie mógł być przyjemny widok. Snape mimo woli podniósł dłoń do szyi, do blizn, jakie mu pozostały po ataku węża. Ledwie przeżył. Ocknął się dopiero w celi…  
\- Proszę stąd wyjść – powiedziała cicho Ginewra Potter, a on automatycznie wykonał rozkaz, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Cdn.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Za betowanie dziękuję Nyks z forum Mirriel. Czekam na komentarze. Mam nadzieję, że Severus trochę bardziej kanoniczny...

Rozdział 2

Severus Snape obudził się zlany zimnym potem i z odgłosem własnego serca łomoczącego gwałtownie w uszach. Zamrugał oczami, rozglądając się, spodziewając się zobaczyć ściany celi. Po chwili dotarło do niego, że wyrwał się z tego piekła na ziemi, że już nie jest zabawką strażników. Byli gorsi od śmierciożerców – może ich metody były nieco mniej drastyczne, ale za to wiedzieli, czego chcą.  
W chwili, kiedy przeszło mu to przez głowę, w jego uszy wdarł się przenikliwy krzyk. Severus zamknął oczy, pewny, że bat zaraz spadnie na jego plecy. Kiedy nic się nie stało, otworzył zaciśnięte kurczowo powieki. Powoli oprzytomniał.  
Znajdował się w domu Pottera. Najwyraźniej zasnął na korytarzu po tym, jak wczorajszego wieczora Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył postanowił zwymiotować, gdy usłyszał, że nie może mu pomóc. Snape pozwolił sobie na prychnięcie. Jakby obchodził kogokolwiek los dawnego nauczyciela eliksirów…  
Drzwi trzasnęły. Potter, w samej piżamie i krzywo wciśniętych na nos okularach, przebiegł koło niego. Severus podążył za nim. Dźwięki wcale nie cichły, wręcz przeciwnie – musiał zbliżać się do ich źródła. Zorientował się już, że nikogo tu nie dręczą – to płacze dziecko. Ale co tu robiło dziecko?  
Obrączki Pottera i jego żony – panny Ginny Weasley – były nowiutkie. A Ginny na pewno nie była w ciąży, kiedy prowadziła samozwańczych popleczników Pottera - tak zwaną Gwardię Dumbledore'a. Ciekawe, co teraz myślą, kiedy wyszło na jaw, że Albus nie był takim aniołem, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Severus podszedł do otwartych drzwi. W nowo odmalowanym pokoju centralne miejsce zajmowało dziecięce łóżeczko. Stał w nim chłopiec o jasnobrązowych loczkach i wyciągał drobne rączki w stronę ściany, na której wisiała fotografia. Snape podszedł bliżej, zaintrygowany zachowaniem dziecka.  
\- Chcę mamusi…  
\- Cicho, cicho, Teddy. Szsz… sza… wszystko w porządku… - Potter wprawnym ruchem wyjął dziecko z łóżeczka i przytulił.  
Chłopiec nie miał jednak zamiaru przestać się wiercić. Był większy, niż Severus początkowo sądził. Nie mając dużego doświadczenia z dziećmi, oceniłby jego wiek na jakiś rok. Może więcej. Kolor włosów też nie pasował do bachora Pottera… tak jakby potrzeba było więcej Potterów …  
\- Mamaa – chłopiec rozkrzyczał się na dobre, wymachując piąstką w stronę ściany. – Chcę mamyy…  
Potter nic nie powiedział, przytulił dziecko mocniej do siebie, patrząc ponad jego główką na zdjęcie. Severus wziął głęboki oddech i stanął po drugiej stronie łóżeczka, poza zasięgiem wzroku tajemniczego malca . Fotografia przedstawiała kobietę i mężczyznę. Ich twarze wydawały się Severusowi znajome, ale w obecnym stanie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć żadnych szczegółów. Chrząknął, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę właściciela.  
\- Wiesz, że to niemożliwe, Ted… No już, cicho sza… - Potter przerwał i odwrócił głowę w drugą stronę. – Tak, panie profesorze?  
\- Nie musi mnie pan tak nazywać, panie Potter – starszy czarodziej przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
Pytanie: „więc jak?" było aż nadto widoczne w oczach Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, ale Severus milczał.  
\- Mogę mówić do pana Severus? – spytał po długiej chwili Potter.  
Snape milczał. To była decyzja jego właściciela, nie jego. Właścicielowi wszystko wolno. Pomyślał, że powinien się cieszyć, że Potter nie woła na niego „niewolniku".  
\- O co chciałeś zapytać, Severusie? – powtórzył Potter między cichnącymi krzykami dziecka.  
\- Wydaje mi się… nie jestem pewien, panie… że znałem kiedyś ludzi z tej fotografii, panie Potter.  
Severus dostrzegł, jak oczy jego właściciela ciemnieją. Popatrzył on na fotografię, mrugając, żeby ukryć łzy. Potem Potter pochylił się nad dzieckiem.  
\- Kto to, Teddy? – zapytał, wskazując mężczyznę ze zdjęcia.  
Chłopiec zaprezentował szeroki uśmiech najeżony białymi ząbkami, klasnął w ręce, jakby była to świetna zabawa, i odparł: „Tata!" Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył zwichrzył dziecku włosy, ale na jego twarzy nie pojawił się uśmiech.  
\- Gdzie jest mama, Ted? – dziecko machnęło rączką w stronę zdjęcia. – A jak ma tata na imię?  
\- Remy! – pisnął chłopczyk, a następnie zaczął wymachiwać pluszowym wilczkiem, który jeszcze chwilę wcześniej leżał w łóżeczku.  
Potter przeniósł ciężar dziecka na biodro i odwrócił się do Severusa, najwyraźniej oczekując reakcji. Ten zmarszczył brwi. Więc dziecko nie jest Pottera? W następnej chwili olśniło go. Mężczyzna ze zdjęcia miał jasnobrązowe oczy i widoczne blizny. Znał tę twarz! Miał na końcu języka słowo, które nie było imieniem… Właściciel rzucił mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, jakby czytając mu w myślach.  
\- Remus Lupin – powiedział wreszcie Snape i wtedy dotarło do niego. Dzieciak Lupina! Kobieta ze zdjęcia musiała być żoną wilka. Był pewien, że kiedyś ją uczył, miał na końcu języka jej nazwisko… - Panna Tonks…  
Chłopiec znowu zaczął płakać, jakby rozpoznając nazwisko. Jego włosy zmieniły kolor na czarne – dokładnie jak u Pottera – kiedy wtulił główkę w ramię opiekuna. To wyjaśniało, dlaczego dzieciak miał na ręce bransoletkę. Metamorfomagus. Severus nie zazdrościł Potterom zajmowania się bachorem, który mógł zmieniać wygląd.  
Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył westchnął ciężko, patrząc na fotografię, a potem powoli zszedł po schodach na dół. Ginny właśnie postawiła na stole ostatni talerz. Severusa zaskoczył widok mugolskiego krzesełka dziecinnego. Potter zręcznie umieścił w nim dziecko, a potem odsunął krzesło żonie. Widać jednak było, że jest w ponurym nastroju. Karmienie chłopca nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań, jak się szybko okazało.  
\- Teddy Remusie Lupinie, jeśli nie przestaniesz rzucać jedzeniem, nie będzie zabawy! – powiedział w końcu zirytowany Potter.  
Severus podniósł głowę znad swojej porcji. Jadł klęcząc na podłodze - żona Pottera rzuciła mu spojrzenie pełne zdumienia i oburzenia, ale się nie odezwała, ściągając tylko wargi z niezadowoleniem. Nie przeszkadzało mu to, tak samo jadł w celi. Przecież nie mógł siedzieć z właścicielem przy jednym stole! Nie wspominając o tym, że w ten sposób dzieciak Lupina nie rzucał w niego jedzeniem…  
Groźba poskutkowała. Dzieciak zjadł w miarę spokojnie resztę śniadania, a potem zaczął domagać się zabawy. Jego włosy wciąż były czarne, a oczy stały się brązowe. Snape mógłby go wziąć za dziecko Potterów.  
\- Kto to? – pisnął chłopczyk, wpatrując się w niego szeroko rozwartymi oczami.  
Severus był tak zaskoczony, że przewrócił swój talerz. Na szczęście był pusty. Spojrzał nerwowo na właściciela. Co powie Potter? Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył przykucnął, by znaleźć się na poziomie dziecka.  
\- Ted, to jest Severus. Będzie nam pomagał. Tak jak my pomagamy twojej babci.  
Dzieciak najwyraźniej nie doszedł jeszcze do etapu niekończących się pytań. Kiwnął tylko główką i z zapałem zaczął gonić po pokoju swojego pluszowego wilczka, którego ruchami kierowała uśmiechająca się pobłażliwie Ginny Potter.  
Spojrzenie jej męża na moment złagodniało. Jeden ruch różdżki wysłał brudne talerze do kuchni. Severus zrobił jeden krok w tamtą stronę, ale powstrzymał go gest właściciela. Potter otworzył drzwi, za którymi krył się bez wątpienia jego pokój. W kącie stała Błyskawica, na ścianie wisiał plakat jakiejś drużyny quidditcha – Severus nigdy się nie interesował tą plebejską rozrywką – a biurko zaściełały kawałki pergaminu.  
\- Papierkowa robota – westchnął Potter, odsuwając stertę na bok.  
Zaprosił gestem Severusa, by usiadł na drugim krześle. Ten ani drgnął. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył nie pozwolił sobie na komentarz – zamiast tego wyciągnął z szuflady stary numer Proroka. Czyżby chomikował rupiecie? – pomyślał sarkastycznie Severus.  
\- Pewnie się zastanawiasz, czemu cię nie wyciągnąłem z tamtego… - Gryfonowi najwyraźniej zabrakło słów, wyciągnął tylko rękę z gazetą w jego stronę.  
Snape popatrzył nań podejrzliwie, po krótkim wahaniu jednak wziął ją do ręki. Potter zachował tylko kilka stron. Na pierwszej wielki nagłówek oznajmiał: LICZBA ZABITYCH PRZEKRACZA 80. Artykuł zdobiło zdjęcie Hogwartu w stanie znacznie gorszym od tego, w jakim go pamiętał. Zerknął na datę.  
3 maja 1998… dzień po tym, jak omal nie stracił życia. Dzień po tym, jak Potter pokonał Voldemorta. Teraz mógł dostrzec logikę w postępowaniu Chłopca-Który-Przeżył – zapewniał mu informacje, do których nie miał dostępu przez rok spędzony w celi.  
Artykuł składał się z alfabetycznej listy nazwisk wszystkich, którzy zginęli w bitwie. Nic więcej, żadnych dat ani przynależności. Severus rozpoznawał tylko niektóre pozycje. Na samej górze listy, jeden po drugim. „Crabbe Vincent", „Creevey Colin". Creevey? Czy to nie był ten irytujący dzieciak z aparatem? – pomyślał i przeniósł wzrok na następną linijkę.  
Kilkanaście nazwisk niżej. „Lestrange Bellatrix, z domu Black." „Lupin Nimfadora, z domu Tonks", „Lupin Remus". Co za ironia losu, że ich nazwiska znalazły się jedno po drugim… Dalej – „Riddle Tom". Następne nazwiska, które nic mu nie mówiły.  
„Weasley Fred". Zerknął jeszcze raz na listę, by sprawdzić, czy aby się nie pomylił. Tylko jeden. Nigdy by nie pomyślał, że cokolwiek zdoła rozdzielić tych diabelskich bliźniaków. Przez krótką chwilę przed oczami stanęła mu twarz George'a Weasleya.  
Przeczytał listę jeszcze raz od początku, by się upewnić, że nic mu nie umknęło. Wtedy to zobaczył. Mniej więcej w środku listy. Swoje własne nazwisko. „Snape Severus". Przełknął ślinę, gazeta wypadła mu z ręki.  
\- Byliśmy pewni, że nie żyjesz – powiedział cicho Potter, podnosząc gazetę. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na tych samych nazwiskach. Pomyśleć, że on i Potter rozpoznali te same osoby na liście ofiar. – Powinniśmy byli sprawdzić…  
Właściciel zamilkł, zapatrzony w przestrzeń. Kiedy Severus otrząsnął się, przeszło mu przez myśl, że mały Lupin jest teraz sierotą, zupełnie jak Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Potter podniósł głowę.  
\- Severus… nie wspominaj o Bellatrix. W żadnym wypadku nie przy Teddym. Jest za mały, żeby zrozumieć. – zrobił pauzę. – Czy… tam… widziałeś Dołohowa?  
Snape potrząsnął głową. Potter zaklął.  
\- Andromeda tego się spodziewała. Psiakrew! Będę musiał wzmocnić osłony. Jeśli ten bandyta dowie się o Teddym…  
\- Andromeda? Ma pan na myśli Andromedę Tonks, z domu Black, panie Potter?  
Kiedy młodszy czarodziej popatrzył na niego, przez głowę przemknęła mu irracjonalna myśl, że właśnie wykopał sobie grób.  
\- Nie przypominaj mi, że Bellatrix i Andromeda były siostrami! – wybuchnął jego właściciel. Wziął głęboki oddech. – I nigdy nie mów o tym Teddy'emu. Nigdy.  
\- Chłopiec jest wnukiem Andromedy – zdał sobie sprawę Severus. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że powiedział to na głos.  
\- Dokładnie. A ja nie chcę, żeby wiedział, że jego matkę zabiła rodzona siostra jego babki. Przeklęta Bellatrix!…- wykrzyknął Potter.  
Snape przełknął ślinę. Miał ochotę mu zawtórować.

Cdn.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Jak zwykle, za betowanie dziękuję Nyks z forum Mirriel. Czekam na komentarze.

Rozdział 3

Severus siedział na kanapie, rzucając pluszowego znicza w stronę małego Lupina, kiedy usłyszał otwierające się drzwi. Zesztywniał – dzieciak popatrzył na niego dziwnie, ale rozluźnił się trochę, gdy dotarł doń głos Ginny Weasley… pardon, Potter. Muszę się w końcu przyzwyczaić, przemknęło mu przez myśl.  
Żona Pottera weszła do pokoju pół kroku za młodą kobietą w białej sukni. Nieznajoma miała kręcone ciemne włosy układające się w piękne loki. W oczy rzucał się biały szal, misternie udrapowany i osłaniający przy okazji jej szyję.  
\- Co o niej sądzisz? – zapytała kobieta, okręcając się dookoła.  
\- Ładna – stwierdziła Ginny, uśmiechając się lekko niczym do jakiegoś wspomnienia. – Tylko, na litość Merlina, zdejmij ten szal!  
Kobieta pokręciła zdecydowanie głową, siadając przy stole. Mały Lupin musiał ją znać, bowiem z piskiem rzucił się w jej stronę. Próbował wdrapać się na jej kolana, co nieznajoma skwitowała wesołym śmiechem. Do pokoju zajrzał Potter.  
\- Cześć, Hermiona – powiedział z uśmiechem na widok kobiety. – Wesele nie jest odwołane?  
\- Nie – kobieta poprawiła szal. – Tak długo, jak świadek i druhna zechcą się na nim pojawić…  
Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył roześmiał się znowu, a żona mu zawtórowała.  
\- Za żadne skarby świata nie mogłabym przegapić waszego ślubu! Jak się ma Ron?  
\- Dobrze. Pani Weasley… Molly… nie daje mu spokoju.  
Severus rzucił machinalnie piłkę w stronę Teddy'ego. Chłopiec zeskoczył z kolan Hermiony Granger – mężczyzna wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że mogła przemienić się w tak uroczą kobietę – i złapał szybko znicza.  
\- Założę się – powiedział tymczasem Potter. – Pamiętasz ślub Billa? A nasz? Mamę zawsze ogarnia gorączka przygotowań… zwłaszcza, że tu nie można ich pozostawić narzeczonym…  
\- Można – obruszyła się Granger.  
\- Nie mówię o tobie. Mam na myśli Rona. Nie dam się oszukać, założę się, że to ty dobierasz mu krawaty. Znam jego styl, a raczej jego brak…dzieliłem z nim dormitorium przez te wszystkie lata.  
\- Jak mało wiary pokładasz w Ronaldzie…  
Potterowie parsknęli śmiechem. Młodszy czarodziej sięgnął po szal.  
\- Ściągaj ten szal, Hermiona, lepiej wyglądasz bez niego…  
\- Nie – Granger najwyraźniej była uparta.  
\- Daj spokój. Wszyscy to widzieliśmy. Nie masz się czego wstydzić, naprawdę. Prawie nie widać…  
\- Widać! – kobieta złapała za drugi koniec szala, ale Potter był szybszy i go ściągnął.  
\- Eee tam, nie widać – skonstatowała pani Potter, przyglądając się uważnie szyi Hermiony. – Severus?  
Snape podniósł głowę, ignorując cichy okrzyk panny Granger – tyle że nie wyglądało na to, by miała długo nią pozostać, pomyślał. Podszedł nieco bliżej i skrzywił się, kiedy wreszcie dotarło do niego, co sprawia taki problem.  
Na szyi jego dawnej uczennicy widniała brzydka blizna – pionowa czerwona kreska, biegnąca tylko kilka centymetrów od tętnicy szyjnej. Nieświadomie podniósł rękę i prześledził swoją własną arterię. Granger złapała za szal i miała zamiar znów owinąć szyję, kiedy go rozpoznała.  
\- Harry, co tu robi profesor Snape? – zapytała zszokowana.  
Szal opadł, zapomniany, na ziemię. Potter go podniósł, a następnie chrząknął kilka razy, najwyraźniej nie wiedząc, od czego zacząć.  
\- Umm… pamiętasz, pytałem cię kilka dni temu o te nowe przepisy – grymas na twarzy nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, co Potter o nich myśli.  
\- Masz na myśli niewolnictwo? To barbarzyństwo! Chętnie bym porozmawiała z Ministrem i powiedziała, co o tym myślę, ale nie mam teraz czasu… Ciekawa jestem, jaki nieczuły drań to wymyślił! To jest…  
Potter podniósł rękę, przerywając jej tyradę. Severus nie był specjalnie zaskoczony negatywnym nastawieniem Granger do nowego prawa.  
\- Widzisz, tu się z tobą zgadzam, ale mam problem. Umm… kupiłem pewnego niewolnika z zamiarem wyzwolenia go, a dopiero później powiedziano mi, że to niemożliwe…  
Snape drgnął i odwrócił wzrok, kiedy poczuł na sobie spojrzenie Granger. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się znowu.  
\- Nie żartuj, Harry… przecież on miał być martwy … a poza tym, jak mogli zrobić z niego… - zabrakło jej słów – on na to nie zasłużył!  
Wargi Pottera drgnęły.  
\- Powiedziałem to samo, kiedy Severus poinformował mnie, jakie jest obecne prawo. A sądząc po tym, jak nas traktuje, Ministerstwo musi być dobre w praniu im mózgów…  
Granger zmarszczyła brwi, a następnie zaczęła mamrotać niepochlebne komentarze pod nosem. Pewnie gdyby nie obecność dziecka, klęłaby. Severus widział, że jest wściekła. Udawał jednak, że rozmowa go nie dotyczy i dalej zabawiał małego Lupina.  
\- Mogę spróbować porozmawiać z Kingsleyem… Harry, czemu nie zapytasz swojego szefa?  
\- Mam do ciebie większe zaufanie – skwitował cierpko Potter.  
\- Gawain Robards przewodził aurorom od lat. Musisz ufać swojemu przełożonemu, Harry!  
\- Nie w tym sęk. Nie chcę, żeby Ministerstwo się wtrącało. Severus to moja sprawa… moja odpowiedzialność. Dość już ludzi zawiodłem… - Potter pochylił głowę, a żona momentalnie podeszła bliżej i położyła mu rękę na ramieniu.  
\- Nikogo nie zawiodłeś. Uratowałeś nas wszystkich…  
\- Za jaką cenę?! – krzyknął przenikliwie Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył.  
Wyrwał się z ramion Ginny i uciekł do swojego pokoju.


	4. Chapter 4

Kilka dni później Severus obudził się rano w złym humorze. Całą noc nawiedzała go we śnie zjawa rudowłosej kobiety o zielonych oczach pana Pottera. Pamiętał, że ma ona na imię Lily, ale nie wiedział, co go z nią łączyło. Co gorsza, obudził się bardzo podniecony…  
Kiedy leżał i próbował się uspokoić, usłyszał głosy. Omal nie wyskoczył ze skóry, zanim przypomniał sobie, że jego pokój przylega do sypialni państwa, która z kolei sąsiaduje z sypialnią panicza Teddy'ego… albo tak mu się wydawało.  
\- Rozmawiałem z Robardsem… - Snape rozpoznał głos pana Pottera. Czy Robards to był ten auror, o którym wspominała panna Granger? Szybko porzucił tę myśl. Nie lubił myśleć o aurorach ani o przeszłości.  
\- Co powiedział twój szef? – powiedziała cicho pani Potter.  
Snape'owi przemknęło przez myśl, że jego pokój był tak blisko, że mógłby pewnie słyszeć, jak oni się kochają – gdyby nie zaklęcia wyciszające, umieszczone po to, aby nie obudzić małego Lupina.  
\- Postukał się w głowę, zwyzywał mnie od idiotów, a potem przypomniał sobie, że jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył – jego właściciel roześmiał się gorzko – i zaczął mnie przepraszać.  
Łóżko zaskrzypiało – Potter przewrócił się z boku na bok – a Severus próbował sobie wyobrazić wyraz twarzy pani Potter. Prawie mu się udało, tyle że zamiast niej miał przed oczami obraz Molly Weasley… Chwilę zajęło mu skojarzenie, że przecież Molly Weasley to matka pani Potter.  
\- Dowiedziałeś się czegoś? – zapytała kobieta, którą kiedyś znał jako Ginny Weasley.  
\- Robards powiedział, że nie mogę go uwolnić – w głosie właściciela Snape usłyszał tłumioną wściekłość i frustrację. – Nie, bo nie i koniec, bo takie jest prawo. Głupie prawo – odgłos kopnięcia.  
\- Czy… czy twój szef powiedział coś o Malfoyu?  
\- Draco mieszka z matką we dworze… to jedyne, co pozostało z całej ich fortuny, reszta poszła na odszkodowania. Lucjusz siedzi w Azkabanie – swoją drogą, nadal są tam ci cholerni dementorzy.  
\- Nadal są? – pani Potter podniosła głos.  
\- Są. Rozmawiałem z Kingsleyem… tfu, Ministrem… Powiedział, że chce się ich pozbyć, a aurorzy wyrazili zgodę. A, i podobno Narcyza Malfoy prosiła o zgodę na odwiedziny… przekonałem go, żeby się zgodził.  
\- Nie musiałeś.  
\- Ale chciałem. Pamiętasz Syriusza? Nikt nie powinien tego przechodzić sam, może poza Bellatrix i Dołohowem.  
Severus poczuł frustrację na dźwięk imienia Syriusz, ale mimo najszczerszych chęci nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, czemu tak go nie lubił. Pamiętał doskonale to, co działo się niedawno, nieźle kojarzył zdarzenia z minionego roku, ale dalsze mu umykały. Im dalej wstecz, tym mniej był pewny swoich wspomnień.  
\- Jak zwykle szlachetny – wyszeptała pani Potter. Snape usłyszał, że pocałowała męża.  
\- Kingsley powiedział… tfu, Minister… że faktycznie nie mogę go uwolnić. Takie prawo, koniec, kropka, i nawet dla mnie tego nie zmieni, choć jemu też to się nie podoba. – ciche przekleństwo – Stwierdził, że będę zmuszony znosić obecność Snape'a do końca życia, no chyba, że go gdzieś odeślę.  
\- Pięknie – w głosie pani Potter dał się słyszeć sarkazm.  
\- Snape nie jest taki zły – powiedział jego właściciel zmęczonym tonem. – To nie ten człowiek, którego znaliśmy… Kingsley powiedział, tfu-  
\- Daj spokój, większość Zakonu wciąż mówi mu po imieniu.  
\- Powiedział, że co najwyżej mogę go traktować jak człowieka. Pomóc mu. Cytuję „może za kilka lat będzie taki, jak kiedyś."  
Severus usłyszał stłumione przekleństwo Ginny Potter.  
\- Hermiona się wściekła, jak jej to powiedziałem. Pamiętasz WESZ? Jej reakcja była dziesięć razy gorsza niż WESZ. – Snape pomyślał, że Potter stracił resztki rozsądku, co mogła mieć wesz do panny Granger? – Obiecała, że się dowie, jak Ministerstwo im pierze mózgi. Jak tylko skończy się zamieszanie ze ślubem, będzie próbowała przepchnąć ustawę kończącą niewolnictwo…  
\- Życzę jej powodzenia – powiedziała ponuro pani Potter.  
Snape odwrócił się do ściany. Nie potrafił zrozumieć oburzenia swojego właściciela i panny Granger. Taki był los przegranych. Z odmętów pamięci napłynęła doń łacińska sentencja Vae victis, biada zwyciężonym. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, skąd ją znał – bo przecież nie z Hogwartu…?  
Nie mógł też zrozumieć, jak jego pan mógł choćby rozważać traktowanie go jak człowieka. Nie był człowiekiem – był niewolnikiem. Co miała Granger na myśli, mówiąc o praniu mózgów? Po prostu nauczono go, jak być dobrym niewolnikiem.  
Głowa go bolała od tego całego myślenia, zmusił się więc do zapadnięcia w sen.  
***  
Kiedy Snape obudził się po raz drugi, wstał i zszedł do kuchni, by przenieść przygotowane przez państwa talerze na stół jadalny. Zamarł w miejscu, gdy ujrzał cztery krzesła przy stole zamiast trzech. Jedno dla pana Pottera, drugie dla pani Potter, trzecie – wysokie krzesełko – dla panicza Teddy'ego. Dla kogo było czwarte…?  
Wziął swój talerz i ukląkł na podłodze, tak, jak go nauczono. Zabierał się do jedzenia, kiedy poczuł na ramieniu dłoń. Odwrócił głowę i prawie natychmiast opuścił wzrok – to jego właściciel. Czy chciał mu zabronić jedzenia? Miał do tego prawo…  
\- Severus… to jest twoje krzesło. Od dzisiaj będziesz jadł z nami przy stole.  
Severus zamarł. Jeść przy jednym stole z właścicielem i jego rodziną? To nie do pomyślenia dla niewolnika.  
\- Jest pan moim właścicielem, panie Potter – powiedział powoli.  
\- Wiem. A ja chcę, żebyś jadł z nami przy stole, jak człowiek.  
Snape przełknął ślinę i przeniósł wzrok ze swojego talerza na krzesło, które według Pottera miało być dla niego, i z powrotem.  
\- Nie rzucam słów na wiatr – powiedział jego właściciel z naciskiem, a Snape zastanowił się, czy zaraz będzie ukarany. – To był rozkaz – dodał Potter, widząc jego niezdecydowanie.  
Severus powoli ruszył w stronę krzesła, patrząc cały czas na sylwetkę swojego właściciela, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że to nie jest złośliwy żart. Zupełnie jak jego ojciec – przemknęło mu przez myśl. Potter obserwował każdy jego ruch aż do momentu, kiedy zajął wyznaczone miejsce.  
Kiedy przy stole usiadła panna Weasley… pani Potter… i syn Lupina, Snape podniósł się, by nakarmić chłopca. Kobieta gestem nakazała mu usiąść, a potem sama zajęła się śniadaniem dziecka.  
Severus jadł powoli, jakby się spodziewając, że jego właściciele w każdej chwili mogą zmienić zdanie. Kiedy skończył, żona Pottera obdarowała go małym uśmiechem, podobnie jak małego Lupina, i zaproponowała, że weźmie udział w ich zabawie.  
Potter przyglądał się, jak jego chrześniak goni znicza, aż do ostatniej chwili. Założył szaty aurora – Snape'a przeszedł dreszcz – pożegnał żonę i chłopca pocałunkami, a następnie deportował się.  
Severus został po raz pierwszy sam z panią Potter i paniczem Lupinem… Był mocno zdenerwowany – pamiętał, jak zareagowała ona na wiadomość, że jej mąż kupił niewolnika. Czy teraz zechce się go pozbyć? Przecież mogła z nim zrobić wszystko.  
\- P - S… Severusie… - żona Pottera najwyraźniej nie wiedziała, jak się do niego zwracać – czy jest coś innego, czym mógłbyś się zajmować?  
\- Moim obowiązkiem jest wykonywać polecenia właściciela.  
\- Wiem! – kobieta potrząsnęła głową z frustracją. – Ale czym mógłbyś się zajmować?  
\- Tym, co mi pani nakaże, pani Potter.  
Kobieta westchnęła ciężko, a następnie… usiadła koło Severusa, kiedy ten był zajęty rzucaniem piłki dziecku. Kiedy ten zdał sobie sprawę, że siedzi obok swojej właścicielki, zaczął zmieniać pozycję. Musiał uklęknąć – przecież nie był jej równy!  
Ginny Potter wyciągnęła rękę, by go powstrzymać, ale za późno – Snape już klęczał na podłodze, unikając jej wzroku. Westchnęła ponownie.  
\- Spójrzmy na to od tej strony… zajmujesz się Teddym, bawisz się z nim. Mamy dzięki temu więcej czasu dla siebie, ale… nie powinien się pan profesor zajmować czymś innym? Nie ma pan dzieci… i z tego, co wiem, nigdy się pan nimi nie zajmował.  
\- Nie jestem pani nauczycielem, pani Potter. Zajmuję się paniczem Lupinem, ponieważ tego sobie życzył pan Potter. Nie zajmowałem się wcześniej dziećmi, ale teraz to mój obowiązek.  
\- A co poza tym? Teddy nie wymaga przecież zajmowania się nim dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
\- Moim obowiązkiem jest służyć państwu…  
Severus skulił się w sobie, gdyż widział, że kobieta jest wściekła.  
\- Nie masz żadnych innych kwalifikacji? Rzeczy, w których masz większe doświadczenie, niż w zajmowaniu się dziećmi?  
Przynajmniej pani Potter przestała mnie nazywać „profesorem" – przemknęło przez myśl Snape'a. Zastanowił się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Umiem warzyć eliksiry, pani Potter – powiedział wreszcie.

Cdn.


	5. Chapter 5

Severus zaczynał się powoli przyzwyczajać do bycia niewolnikiem Potterów. Traktowali go lepiej, niż mógłby oczekiwać – od dwóch tygodni chcieli, by jadł razem z nimi. Spodziewał się, że pan Potter zechce się na nim zemścić – pamiętał, że zdecydowanie nie był jego ulubionym nauczycielem.  
Tak się jednak nie stało, a zakres jego obowiązków był niewielki – przede wszystkim zajmowanie się paniczem Teddym. Od sprzątania, usługiwania przy stole, zmywania i tym podobnych rzeczy był bowiem stary skrzat domowy, Stworek – a niewolnik nie ośmieliłby się czegokolwiek chcieć od istoty stojącej wyżej od niego.  
Teraz właśnie Stworek zajmował się praniem, a Snape pilnował panicza Teddy'ego. Pan Potter był w kuchni, przygotowując coś, co miało być niespodzianką dla żony. Zastanowił się przez chwilę, czemu mężczyzna zniża się do zajmowania się kuchnią – uczono go, że to rola kobiety – ale nie ośmielił się nic powiedzieć.  
Jego właściciel wyszedł z kuchni, niosąc parujące talerze.  
\- Nie bój się, to jest jadalne – powiedział, źle interpretując jego zdziwiony wzrok.  
Severus ugryzł się w język, bowiem naszła go chęć spytać, o ile lepsze są potrawy Pottera od jego eliksirów.  
\- Umiem gotować. Nauczyłem się dawno – w jego oczach na chwilę pojawił się cień, którego Severus nie umiał zinterpretować – a Ginny nie odziedziczyła po swojej mamie magicznych wręcz umiejętności w kuchni.  
Ledwie przekąska-niespodzianka pojawiła się na stole, płomień w kominku zabarwił się na zielono. Snape nie okazał zaskoczenia – powiedziano mu, że to dzień ślubu panny Granger, a Potterowie są świadkami. Zamiast tego zajął się rozkładaniem sztućców.  
\- Na Merlina! – wykrzyknął naraz głos, który wydał mu się bardzo znajomy i nie należał do panny młodej.  
Niewolnik zwalczył pokusę odwrócenia się, zamiast tego dokończył swoje zadanie i stanął, wpatrując się w podłogę u stóp właściciela.  
\- Profesor McGonagall… nie sądziliśmy, że uda się pani przyjść – powiedział tymczasem Potter.  
\- Odkąd zostałam dyrektorką, moje lekcje nie są tak bardzo obciążające, jak kiedyś – odpowiedział znajomy głos. – Powinniście się zbierać, skoro pełnicie tak odpowiedzialne funkcje…  
\- Już dziesiąta? – pani Potter wychynęła zza najbliższych drzwi. – Harry, pani profesor ma rację… Co jest nie tak z twoim krawatem?  
\- Nie udało mi się go dobrze zawiązać… - Severus usłyszał ślad tłumionego śmiechu w głosie właściciela.  
\- Ech. Założę się, że ci mugole nic ciebie nie nauczyli… - Ginny Potter machnęła różdżką i krawat jej męża zawiązał się od nowa. – Severus idzie z nami?  
Potter wzruszył ramionami, po czym odwrócił się do niego z pytającym spojrzeniem. Snape wziął głęboki oddech, ale nic nie powiedział. Jak mógł mieć zdanie na jakikolwiek temat? To była decyzja jego właściciela.  
\- Severus Snape? – Minerwa McGonagall odzyskała głos. – Co ty tu robisz?!  
\- Robię to, co mi nakaże właściciel – powiedział obojętnym głosem, rad, że może uniknąć odpowiadania pani Potter.  
Dyrektorka syknęła jak rozwścieczona kotka.  
\- Niewolnik?! Myślałam, że Severus nie żyje! Ale to… to jest niewyobrażalne! Gdyby twoja matka mogła to widzieć, panie Potter…  
\- Moja matka nie żyje. A gdyby żyła, zrobiłaby to samo, co ja. Chciałem go uwolnić, ale… prawo… - Potter skrzywił się.  
Minerwa syknęła znowu. Severus nie odważył się spojrzeć w twarz swojej dawnej współpracownicy. Zapadła niezręczna cisza, którą przerwała pani Potter, dziękując mężowi za niespodziewane przekąski, a potem deportując się razem z Minerwą. Potter wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
\- Szkoda, że nie masz różdżki… - westchnął.  
Snape był rad z następującej zaraz potem deportacji, bo był pewien, że jego twarz zdradziła, co myśli o tym stwierdzeniu. Jego własna różdżka była zniszczona… Nikt inny nie pomyślałby nawet o oddaniu różdżki w ręce niewolnika… nie byle jakiego niewolnika, ale mordercy…  
Severus zajął miejsce, które mu wskazał właściciel, i obojętnie przyglądał się wydarzeniom. Pan Potter miał na sobie szmaragdowozielone szaty wyjściowe i pasujący do nich krawat – niewolnik domyślał się, że był to pomysł pani Potter. Sama pani Potter miała na sobie złocistą sukienkę, która nie wyglądała na nową.  
Wszystkich przyćmiło jednak wejście panny młodej. Snape próbował skupić wzrok na postaci panny Granger – byle tylko nie patrzeć na człowieka, który zostawał jej mężem. Nie był pewny, jak zareaguje pan Ronald Weasley na jego obecność…  
W pewnym momencie jednak zamiast wesela Granger i Weasleya przed oczami stanęło mu inne wesele. Pan młody miał niesforne czarne włosy. Panna młoda – rude. Severus wiedział, że to nie wesele jego właściciela – nie było go na nim. Czyje więc? Wtedy panna młoda odwróciła się w jego stronę i zobaczył zielone oczy – oczy kobiety, która nawiedzała go we snach.  
Potrząsnął głową, mając nadzieję pozbyć się natrętnego wspomnienia. Nie chciał o tym myśleć, nie chciał. Nie chciał wspominać kobiety, która miała na imię Lily… Poczuł na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał jego właściciel.  
Jego właściciel. Potter. Syn Lily. Snape czuł się, jakby miał zaraz zwymiotować. Wczepił palce we włosy, jakby chcąc razem z nimi wyciągnąć uparte wspomnienia. Chciał zapomnieć, zapomnieć…! „Sev…" usłyszał w umyśle jej głos. Nie… nie był już Sevem. Był niewolnikiem!  
Severus nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy wesele dobiegło końca. Próbował się uspokoić, głębokie oddechy nie pomagały, zaczął więc wyliczać w myślach składniki eliksirów… ale każdy z nich przypominał mu, jak pracował razem z Lily na lekcjach Slughorna…  
Kiedy trochę oprzytomniał, usłyszał kobiecy głos.  
\- Severus, co ci się stało? Wyglądałeś, jakbyś zobaczył ducha…  
W jego polu widzenia znalazła się inna twarz. Znajoma twarz, ale w tej chwili Snape widział tylko zielone oczy. Oczy Lily. Lily. Lily jest tutaj – pomyślał i zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, zaczął mówić gwałtownym, pełnym emocji głosem.  
\- Lily, nie możesz za niego wyjść… nie możesz… on cię doprowadzi do śmierci… Lil, musisz uciekać… nie ufaj Huncwotom… Black i Pettigrew nie są godni zaufania… nie możesz, Lily… weź chłopca i uciekaj… V-Voldemort go szuka…  
Severus usłyszał głośne wciągnięcie powietrza.  
\- Nie jestem Lily. – powiedział głos. – Nie jestem Lily Evans.  
Snape poczuł, jak ogarnia go czerń. Jak zza ściany usłyszał jeszcze:  
\- Można było się tego spodziewać… mogłem się tego spodziewać… Severus!  
Cdn.


End file.
